Warehouse 13 - Bering & Wells
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Hello tout le monde ! J'ai décidé de faire un recueil d'OS regroupant des histoires en un chapitre sur le ship Bering & Wells ( Helena G. Wells/Myka Bering ) Bonne lecture ;) Rating M par précaution ;)
1. OS 1 - Toutes seules dans l'entrepôt 13

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais d'argent sur ce recueil.

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère pouvoir vous faire découvrir ce merveilleux couple tiré de la série " Warehouse 13 ". Pour les fans vétérans de la série, j'espère que ce recueil sera à la hauteur de ce ship ! Je vous laisse avec ce premier OS et si vous avez des propositions d'OS à me faire, ce sera avec plaisir ;) ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **Toutes seules dans l'entrepôt 13**_

 _L'entrepôt 13 – Bureau d'Artie_

Tôt, dans la matinée, Artie avait reçu un ordre de mission important et qu'il devait accomplir immédiatement. Il décida de faire venir Claudia pour lui en parler. Ils n'étaient que cinq à l'entrepôt et il devait prendre avec lui deux de ses amis. Il soupira en se massant les tempes quand Claudia entra dans son bureau, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.

\- _**Salut Artie, qu'est-ce je peux faire pour toi ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle avec entrain, s'asseyant sur le bureau face à lui.

- _ **Je vais devoir partir en mission pour récupérer un artefact à Tokyo et je ne peux prendre que deux agents,**_ lui expliqua-t-il, alors, posant un regard fatigué sur la jeune femme.

Claudia sourit un instant avant de prendre son sérieux pour réfléchir. Quelques secondes passèrent quand elle eut une idée, mais cela n'allait pas plaire à Artie.

- _ **Je t'accompagne ainsi que Pete,**_ lui dit-elle sans pour autant lui laisser le choix.

Voyant ou voulait en venir la jeune rousse, l'homme secoua la tête, le regard dur.

\- _**Hors de question que je laisse HG Wells seule dans l'entrepôt !**_ S'écria-t-il soudainement en colère.

\- _**Ça m'étonnerais que tu veuilles l'avoir avec toi à Tokyo,**_ souleva Claudia, en haussant un sourcil. _**Et de toute façon, elle sera avec Myka, je pense que tu peux avoir confiance en elle pour gérer Helena,**_ sourit-elle malicieusement.

Pesant le pour et le contre et après quelques minutes de réflexion, il soupira de résiliation et accepta l'idée de Claudia sous les cris de joie de la jolie rousse.

 _Deux heures plus tard - Bureau d'Artie_

Pete et Claudia étaient arrivés en même temps dans le bureau d'Artie sous son ordre. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce que lui voulait son ami, mais il décida de ne pas accorder grande attention à cela et discuta joyeusement avec Claudia. Myka les salua quand elle arriva cinq minutes plus tard et celle qu'elle considéré comme sa petite sœur sourit étrangement quand elle vit la belle brune regardée un peu partout, semblant chercher quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

\- _**Helena n'est pas encore arrivée ?**_ Demanda l'agent Bering, curieuse.

Myka eut une réponse rapide à sa question en la personne même d'H.G Wells. Celle-ci lui sourit, ayant entendu sa question, avant de venir s'installer sur un fauteuil proche de l'agent. Pete et Claudia levèrent les yeux au ciel devant les regards mielleux que se faisait les deux femmes avant de sourire d'un même geste. Artie apparut comme une tornade devant les quatre agents, posant un regard noir sur Helena qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle s'amusait à faire rager l'homme sous le regard désabusé de Myka qui lui donna un coup sur l'épaule. La Victorienne souris doucement à son amie comme pour s'excuser devant le regard surpris d'Artie. Malgré tout, il se reprit et vint s'asseoir devant eux, sortant deux dossiers de sa pochette. Il les tendit à Claudia et Pete sous les yeux intrigués des deux femmes. Le fan de BD ouvrit en premier le dossier avant de littéralement danser de joie en découvrant leur nouvelle destination.

\- _**On va à Tokyo !**_ S'exclama-t-il comme un enfant à qui on venait de dire qu'il allait à Disneyland.

\- _**Claudia, Pete, vous m'accompagnez à Tokyo. Nous avons trois adolescents morts à l'Académie de Tokyo. Ils auraient fait un pari et appelé Bloody Mary,**_ leur raconta Artie, très sérieux.

\- _**Bloody Mary n'est qu'une légende. Une farce qu'on fait à ses amis pour se faire peur, Artie. Il n'y a aucun artefact derrière cette histoire,**_ s'amusa Pete en fermant son dossier, les yeux rieurs.

\- _**Ils sont morts brûlés vif, Pete. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une blague cette fois-ci,**_ intervient Claudia, croisant le regard surpris de son ami.

\- _**Cela me rappelle Mary Tudor dit « Bloody Mary »,**_ retentit la voix d'Helena munie de son fameux accent anglais et d'un grand sourire mutin. _**Elle avait l'habitude de tué des protestants en les brûlant vif,**_ ajoute-t-elle en voyant tous les regards tournés vers elle.

Le silence accompagnant cette nouvelle satisfaisait beaucoup HG. Elle fixa Myka dans les yeux, un sourire séducteur en coin avant d'être prise sur le fait par Pete qui se racla la gorge. Artie se leva de sa chaise avant de prendre son manteau, imité par ses deux acolytes.

\- _**On fait quoi pendant ce temps ?**_ Questionna Myka en désignant la jeune femme à côté d'elle et elle-même.

\- _**Vous gardez l'entrepôt. Vous ne touchez à rien et si vous avez un peu de temps, ce que vous devez avoir, rangez un peu l'étagère des artefacts pas encore classé dans l'entrepôt,**_ proposa Artie, mais c'était bien plus un ordre qu'un conseil.

Sur cette phrase, il sortit de l'entrepôt avec hâte, Claudia et Pete sur les talons. Myka soupira un instant sous le regard amusé d'HG avant de se diriger vers la fameuse étagère d'un pas lourd et en râlant. Helena l'observa un instant avant de la rejoindre.

 _~ ~ ~ **Bering & Wells **~ ~ ~_

 _Entrepôt 13 - Début d'après-midi_

Myka venait de finir de classer un artefact dans le secteur épée de l'entrepôt. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait eu que des objets à classés dans cette catégorie et la présence d'Helena dans l'allée lui disait que c'était la même chose pour son amie, mais l'agent n'avait plus la force de continuer pour le moment. Elle s'assied sur un escabeau en bois, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, fatiguée. C'est quand elle sentit le parfum d'une certaine Victorienne et sa main sur son épaule qu'elle releva la tête afin d'apercevoir Helena, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Celle-ci lui tendit l'eau que l'agent Bering ne refusa pas. Elle ouvrit la bouteille et ingéra à grandes gorgées la boisson sous le regard attendrie et amusée de l'inventeur. Celle-ci caressa les cheveux de la plus jeune tendrement sous le regard médusé de l'autre brune. Fermant la bouteille d'eau, elle fronça des sourcils en plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Elle vit une étrange lueur dans les yeux de son amie, une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle n'arrivait pas à décrypter ce regard, mais quand la lueur disparut, elle ne se posa pas plus de question et se leva de sa place. Elle se trouvait à présent si près d'Helena qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. À cette constations, Myka eut comme des papillons qui s'envolèrent dans son bas-ventre et prise de panique, elle s'éloigna d'HG qui avait à nouveau cette lueur dans le regard. La Victorienne s'approcha de sa belle brune petit à petit, forçant sa collègue à marcher à reculons. Myka ne savait plus quoi faire face à Helena, alors elle lui sourit avant de reprendre sa route normalement en direction du bureau afin de sortir de l'entrepôt et se rendre dans le bureau d'Artie. HG sourit innocemment avant que celui-ci ne devienne un peu plus inquiétant. Elle rejoignit Myka dans le bureau et vint s'installer sur son fauteuil, n'oubliant pas de poser un regard insistant sur l'agent qui eut des frissons alors qu'elle lui tourné le dos.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et il n'y eut pas d'accident entre Helena et Myka. Enfin, si on considère que les regards de plus en plus insistants de l'inventeur étaient des accidents. Fouillant l'étagère d'artefact, la jeune femme soupira de soulagement, elle allait pouvoir s'éloigner un peu de la belle victorienne pendant un petit temps. Elle voulut se retourner et partir dans l'entrepôt, mais Helena était déjà derrière elle, empêchant l'agent de s'enfuir et celle-ci sût qu'elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre la Victorienne qui maîtrisé parfaitement le kenpo. Elle allait ce retrouvé au sol en un rien de temps.

- _ **Helena, un problème ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle à la place, essayant de reprendre contenance.

L'inventeur ne répondit pas, mais un sourire glaça le sang de l'agent. Elle avait déjà vu ce sourire, un sourire à la fois faux, mais tellement authentique. Elle eut le souffle coupé et c'est quand HG approcha son visage du sien qu'elle réagit et repoussa la femme jusqu'à pouvoir sortir du bureau, Helena sur ses talons. Myka commença à courir à travers l'entrepôt qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur. S'arrêtant au beau milieu d'une allée, elle n'entendait plus que le bruit des talons de son amie claqué contre le sol. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et elle décida de se cacher entre deux étagères pour pouvoir réfléchir. Lui demanda-t-elle à la place, essayant de reprendre contenance. Helena était en train de chanter et Myka aurait été sous le charme de cette magnifique voix si elle ne connaissait pas la chanson. Elle maudit Claudia à cet instant pour avoir appris à la Victorienne des chansons aussi sadique, mais ce qui lui donna des sueurs froides, ce fut le son de la lame d'un couteau qu'on frotté contre le fer des étagères. Elle resta pétrifiée pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de pouvoir se mouvoir. Elle reprit ses esprits comme elle put quand Helena se dirigea vers une autre partie de l'entrepôt. Espérant que la voie soit libre, elle sortit son visiophone de sa poche, essayant de contacter Claudia et Pete. Au bout d'un temps interminable, ses trois amis répondirent à l'appel de l'agent qui était terrifié.

\- _**Myka, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_ Demanda en premier Artie, ayant vu l'état de sa protégée.

\- _**Helena, elle a pété un plomb, Artie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend,**_ lui expliqua l'agent Bering, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. _**On dirait qu'elle n'est plus la même. Il y a cette lueur dans ses yeux quand elle me regarde,**_ ajoute-t-elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- _**Myka, écoute-moi ! Son regard, est-ce que dans son regard, tu peux voir de la dévotion ? Comme si elle serait prête à tout faire pour toi ?**_ S'exclama Artie, le regard inquiet.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la voix d'Helena revint vers elle. Elle jeta un œil dehors et vis la Victorienne au bout de l'allée.

\- _**Depuis un an, on ne voit que ça Artie. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret !**_ Ajouta Pete, roulant des yeux avec un sourire mutin.

\- _**Est-ce que depuis un an, tu vois HG me regarder avec une dévotion telle qu'elle pourrait me tuer par amour ? Parce que c'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand elle m'a empêché de m'enfuir dans le bureau ! Elle a un putain de couteau, Lattimeur alors non ! Ce n'est pas depuis un an que l'on voit ça !**_ S'exclama Myka en colère contre son ami.

\- _**Elle est sous l'emprise d'un artefact,**_ réalisèrent Artie et Claudia d'une même voix.

Myka leva les yeux au ciel comme si cela était évident avant de ressentir comme des frissons dans son dos. Elle pria pour ne pas trouver Helena en train de la fixer comme une psychopathe dans les films d'horreur quand elle tourna légèrement la tête. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas voir la Victorienne, mais elle pâlît soudainement quand elle aperçut un couteau tenu par la main d'Helena. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ferma son visiophone sous les cris de ses amis avant de prendre le couteau des mains d'Helena qui esquiva facilement la brune qui se redressa. Helena ayant entendu la voix de sa belle était en train de l'attendre cacher contre la paroi de l'étagère. L'inventeur lui sourire sournoisement, appuyé contre l'étagère, une jambe remontée contre celui-ci. La position d'Helena eut un effet radical sur Myka qui eut toute la peine du monde afin de contrôler son rythme cardiaque. L'agent remarqua un léger changement de comportement chez l'inventeur quand celle-ci remarqua les larmes aux bords des yeux de la jeune femme et en profita donc pour se ruer sur elle, essayant d'attraper son couteau. Seulement, la Victorienne fut plus rapide et elle entailla la joue de Myka assez profondément pour que du sang sorte de la blessure. L'agent porta sa main à sa joue, découvrant du sang sur ses doigts. Reposant son regard sur la femme en face d'elle, son corps se réchauffa quand elle vit l'inventeur léché le peu de sang qu'il y avait sur la lame, le regard dangereux, mais tellement sexy. Myka fit abstraction de la douleur et de cette vision pour donner un coup de pied sur la main d'Helena qui lâcha son couteau. Elle se rua ensuite sur celle-ci, lui fauchant les jambes. Helena se rattrapa à la belle Américaine, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle à même le sol. La Victorienne avait un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et ramena les bras de Myka au-dessus de sa tête, se penchant de plus en plus vers ses lèvres. Le visiophone de l'agent s'était à nouveau ouvert quand elle était tombée et la brune entendit la voix de Claudia juste à côté d'elle.

\- _**Myka, si tu m'entends, il faut que tu embrasses HG pour que le sort de l'artefact arrête de la contrôler. C'est le seul moyen !**_

Réalisant ce qu'elle devait faire et voyant les lèvres d'HG Wells si près des siennes, elle sourit d'une façon malicieuse.

\- _**J'ai toujours rêvé d'embrasser HG Wells, encore plus depuis que je sais que c'est une femme,**_ murmura-t-elle avant d'enfin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au contact des lèvres de Myka, Helena reprit ses esprits et écarquilla les yeux. Doucement, elle défie sa prise sur les mains de l'Américaine qui vint prendre la Victorienne dans ses bras, rapprochant inconsciemment leur corps. Le baiser dura encore quelques secondes avant qu'Helena ne l'interrompe. Elle posa un doux regard sur sa brune, mais Myka vit de la tristesse et de la douleur dans les yeux de la belle victorienne. Celle-ci se releva avec hâte en voyant l'entaille sur la joue de la femme qu'elle aimait avant de s'enfuir en dehors de l'entrepôt. Encore dans un état second, Myka se releva avec difficulté, prit son visiophone et appela à nouveau Claudia. La jeune femme répondit avec empressement et elle sut que Myka avait fait ce qu'elle lui avait dit. L'Américaine lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, n'oubliant pas de parler de la fuite d'HG.

\- _**Retrouve-la et expliquez-vous, Myka. Nous avons tous vu comment vous vous comportez l'une avec l'autre. L'artefact qui à posséder HG est l'épée de Giovanni Malatesta. Il est connu pour avoir tué son jeune frère et sa femme par jalousie. Depuis, tout ceux qui touche la lame de son épée sont condamné à ressentir leur amour multiplié par dix fois. En gros, au début, ce n'est rien de grave, juste des regards insistants, mais ensuite, ça vire simplement à l'obsession et cette obsession grandit jusqu'à contrôler complétement la personne touchée et qu'elle commette l'irréparable,**_ lui expliqua Claudia, restant calme malgré la situation, lisant les informations sur son ordinateur portable.

Myka comprit où son amie voulait en venir. Elle la remercia avant de ranger son visiophone et de partir à la recherche d'Helena.

 _~ ~ ~ **Bering & Wells **~ ~ ~_

 _Tokyo_

Claudia soupira derrière son visiophone avant que Pete ne vienne l'interrompre. Il vérifia qu'Artie ne pouvait pas entrer dans leur chambre commune et s'assied sur le lit avec la future gardienne de l'entrepôt. Puisqu'il allait en avoir pour environ trois jours, ils avaient trouvé trois chambres séparées par un immense salon et reliées entre elles par des portes dérobées. Le budget que mettaient à présent les régents été colossal.

\- _**Notre plan a fonctionné,**_ sourit-elle de toutes ses dents, malgré la tournure des événements.

\- _**Tu es folle, tu le sais ça ? Mais au moins, cette mésaventure leur permettra peut-être de se décoincer,**_ s'amusa Pete en donnant un coup d'épaule à Claudia. _**D'ailleurs, comment tu as su qu'Helena allait toucher l'épée ?**_ Demanda-t-il après un petit moment de flottement, fronçant des sourcils.

\- _**HG ne peut pas résister à une belle arme, elle est ce qu'on peut appeler une collectionneuse compulsive. Même si personne n'est au courant à part moi,**_ lui avoua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- _ **Si vous voulez visiter un peu Tokyo après notre mission, il est peut-être temps de se mettre au travail !**_ S'éleva la voix d'Artie à travers la porte de la chambre. _**Le collier de Mary Tudor est entre les mains d'une étudiante, une certaine Emma Swan,**_ reprit-il après un petit moment, certainement pour vérifier ses dires sur son dossier.

Pete et Claudia rirent pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever pour rejoindre leur chef et finir cette enquête.

 _~ ~ ~ **Bering & Wells **~ ~ ~ _

_Au Bed And Breackfast_

Myka n'hésita pas à entrer dans la chambre de son amie. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et quand son regard analysa la pièce, son cœur se gonfla de tristesse. Helena était allongée sur son lit, dos à la porte. Elle n'avait donc pas vu la jolie brune entrée dans son espace personnel, mais elle l'avait entendu. Pourtant, perdue dans un tourbillon de tristesse et de culpabilité, elle ne dit rien. Myka s'approcha doucement du lit, venant s'y installer derrière HG. Elle pouvait voir le corps de celle-ci prise de tremblement alors, sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle se colla au dos de l'inventeur, passant un bras protecteur autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher d'elle. Helena se tendit au maximum à se contact. Elle ne voulait plus faire de mal à Myka, elle se l'était promis et elle avait recommencé. Pas volontairement, mais elle s'en voulait beaucoup. L'agent Bering le comprit et serra un peu plus sa prise sur le corps de la femme devant elle.

\- _**Ce sera toujours comme ça entre nous ? Moi tenant l'arme et toi étant ma victime ?**_ S'éleva la voix d'Helena, brisée par les larmes. _**Je t'ai fait tellement de mal, Myka. Je ne suis pas capable de te protéger alors que c'est mon souhait le plus cher. Je me suis promis de ne plus être l'origine de tes pleurs, ni de ta peur ou de ta douleur, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai rompu ma promesse.**_

Helena se mit à pleurer encore plus. La femme si forte et malicieuse avait laissé place à celle démuni et pleine de remords. Cette femme qui a été brisée par la vie quand elle perdit sa jeune fille Christina. Myka avait compris depuis longtemps qu'HG avait, en quelque sorte, deux personnalités. Deux visages. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle pouvait voir le second visage de la jeune femme et elle ne voulait plus ressentir cette culpabilité.

\- _**Je suis capable de me protéger toute seule, Helena. Tu n'as plus rien à te reprocher. Toutes les épreuves qu'on a passées ensemble sont justement du passé. Je ne veux voir que le futur et je ne le vois que d'une façon,**_ répliqua l'agent Bering, faisant tourner le corps de la Victorienne vers elle.

Une fois, le visage d'HG devant elle, Myka essuya de ses pouces les larmes qui étaient encore sur ses joues puis plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Elles restent ainsi un bon moment avant que l'agent ne décide d'avancer doucement son visage vers celui de l'inventeur. Helena resta pétrifiée à l'idée de ressentir encore une fois les lèvres de la jeune Américaine sur les siennes. Pourtant, Myka s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celles-ci et HG pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, ce qui était très agréable pour elle.

\- _**Je sais que notre passé est compliqué, que tu t'en veux encore de ce que tu m'as fait. Pourtant, je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en veux pas parce que notre passé m'a fait rencontrer une personne formidable. Une personne que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Ce n'est qu'avec toi que je vois mon futur, Helena,**_ avoua doucement la jolie brune, dans un murmure qui donna des frissons à la concerner.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Myka déposa ses lèvres fines sur celle d'Helena et ce fut comme un véritable feu d'artifice pour les deux jeunes femmes. Le baiser était doux et aimant, chacune des deux voulait faire passer leur amour dans celui-ci. Elles s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes et de fil en aiguille, Myka se retrouva au-dessus d'Helena, la surplombant de toute sa taille malgré que sa compagne fût bien plus grande qu'elle. Quand elles brisèrent ce moment, la Victorienne sourit doucement à sa dulcinée qui arboré également un petit sourire en coin. Gardant ce sourire, Helena quémanda à nouveau un contact avec le corps de l'Américaine. Celle-ci sourit de toutes ses dents à cette constatation et se replaça contre la jeune femme en dessous d'elle. Helena rapprocha encore leur corps en serrant l'agent fort contre elle. Celle-ci déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, puis sur sa joue, sur l'arête de sa mâchoire pour finir dans le creux du cou de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle déposa tout d'abord des baisers plus tendres les uns que les autres avant de suçoter légèrement la peau d'Helena, la faisant gémir doucement. Elle reposa un baiser sur sa joue avec un immense sourire enfantin avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir sur le lit, devant le regard perdu d'HG. L'inventeur observa sa belle un instant et ne put que sourire en voyant que la brune observait sa chambre les yeux pétillants. Myka remarqua l'imposante collection d'armes entreposé dans une grande vitrine murale accroché à la gauche du lit. Elle tourna son regard vers Helena, un petit sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

\- _**Je ne savais pas que la grande HG Wells aimait autant les armes,**_ s'amusa-t-elle en fixant son amie qui était devenue bien plus maintenant.

Helena imita Myka et vint s'installer à côté d'elle avant de lui sourire et de lui voler un baiser. Juste après, laissant l'agent Bering dans un état second, elle prit la parole.

\- _**J'ai toujours apprécié les armes,**_ répondit-elle simplement, tout à son image.

Puis, sans crier gare, elle s'installa sur les genoux de la belle Américaine, sous le regard plus qu'appréciateur de la jolie brune. Toutefois, le sourire d'HG se fana quand elle aperçut la légère blessure sur la joue de Myka. Elle passa un doigt dessus avec délicatesse, faisant frissonner la propriétaire.

\- _**Je vois que je suis encore très doué en maniement d'armes blanches,**_ dit-elle amèrement, ne finissant pas de passer son doigt sur la joue de l'agent.

Myka arrêta la main d'Helena avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser. L'inventeur eut un petit sourire avant de répéter l'action sur la blessure de sa dulcinée.

\- _**Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure, Helena et j'ai déjà vécu pire. Claudia m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est sûrement passé. Tu n'as aucun souvenir ?**_ Demanda Myka, faisant une grimace qu'Helena trouva adorable.

\- _**Je me souviens juste que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de toucher la lame d'une épée assez ancienne,**_ lui apprit-elle, avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- _**Et dire que c'est toi qui m'as appris à ne pas toucher tout dans l'entrepôt,**_ se moquait gentiment l'agent sous le regard outré de la Victorienne. _**Tu as touché l'épée de Giovanni Malatesta, un homme fou de jalousie et qui a tué sa femme et son jeune frère.**_

\- _**J'aurais dû m'en douter quand j'ai vu cette épée fine typique des Italiens,**_ coupa la Victorienne, abattue.

Myka sourire tendrement à cette vision de l'inventeur avant de voler ses lèvres d'un mouvement rapide, répondant joyeusement au baiser, Helena sourit malicieusement avant de reprendre l'avantage dans cette bataille. Dans un mouvement fluide et contrôler, elle échangea leur position, se retrouvant au-dessus de Myka.

\- _**J'avais oublié que tu étais maître de Kenpo,**_ s'amusai la belle brune devant le sourire mutin de la Victorienne.

Helena leva les yeux au ciel avant de fondre sur sa proie et de prendre les lèvres de l'Américaine avec passion. Une idée traversa l'esprit d'Helena quand elle brisa leur échange.

\- _**Je pense savoir qui a fait le coup de l'artefact, Darling,**_ répliqua HG munie de son accent et d'un sourire mutin.

\- _**De un, arrête avec ce sourire de psychopathe, Helena,**_ commença l'agent, posant un doigt sur le nez de la plus âgée. _ **De deux, explique-moi ta pensée parce que je n'ai pas un cerveau aussi performant que le tien,**_ continue-t-elle en souriant légèrement devant le regard sombre de Wells. _**Et de trois, tu es plutôt sexy quand tu chantes, mais ne chantes plus « Smoke and Mirrors » de Jayn devant moi,**_ finis très sérieusement Myka en se levant du lit.

Helena resta figé un instant, fixant étrangement Myka, une nouvelle lueur dans le regard. Elle eut un petit rire aux paroles de sa compagne avant de se lever et de venir enlacer la taille de l'agent qui observé minutieusement les armes de sa belle.

\- _**De un, le côté psychopathe vient de ma personnalité, Agent Bering,**_ se moquait Helena, déposant un tendre baiser sur la nuque de la concerner. _**De deux, je pense que nous avons toute les deux compris d'où vient l'idée de l'épée,**_ reprit-elle sérieusement, fixant le reflet de Myka à travers la vitre devant elles. _**Et pour terminer, je te chanterai toutes les chansons que tu veux, mon amour,**_ murmura doucement HG dans l'oreille de l'agent qui en frémit d'avance.

Myka se retourna dans les bras de la jeune femme, la fixant quelques secondes, s'émerveillant devant cette magnifique femme qu'était Helena G. Wells. Elle passa une main sur sa joue, caressant sa peau affectueusement, avant de reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser ivre de douceur et d'amour. Celui-ci fut bref, mais tellement intense qu'Helena avait encore les yeux fermés. Myka attendit quelques minutes que sa compagne reprenne ses esprits avant de tirer doucement Helena vers la porte de sa chambre.

- _ **J'ai faim et on a encore deux jours devant nous avant que les autres ne rentrent,**_ sourit-elle malicieusement en refermant la porte derrière Helena.

C'est donc main dans la main qu'elles descendirent dans le salon du B&B où Leena buvait un thé. Elle accueillit les deux femmes avec un immense sourire avant qu'elles ne s'installent l'une en face de l'autre, discutant tranquillement avec Leena qui avait compris depuis longtemps le lien si particulier qu'entretenait Helena et Myka.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour cette première histoire. Je mettrais un petit bonus au début de la prochaine histoire en rapport à celle-ci ;) J'attends vos commentaires avec impatiences !**_

 _ **Date de publication : Aucune idée, mais cela ne sera pas prioritaire dans mes écrits donc je publierais quand je publierais ;) **_

* * *

_**Bisous tout le monde ! :***_


	2. OS 2 - Tout recommence

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais d'argent sur ce recueil.

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Je met en ligne le deuxième OS de ce recueil ! J'espère que vous allez l'appréciée et merci pour ceux/celles qui ont follow ou/et fav ce recueil. ENJOY !

* * *

 _ **PS.1 :**_ Les Bonus seront sur un autres postes que celui-ci sinon on va pas s'y retrouvé lol

 _ **PS.2 :**_ Désolée s'il reste des fautes :3

* * *

 _ **Résumé de l'OS :**_ Trois ans ce sont passé depuis la fin de la série et Claudia décide d'organisé une soirée pour revoir ses anciens amis. Une fin de série que j'aurais bien voulu voir.

* * *

 _ **Tout recommence**_

 _Bed And Breakfast – Trois ans plus tard – Année 2018_

Cela faisait trois ans que les agents de l'entrepôt 13 avaient pris leur retraite et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées depuis. Ils avaient tous prévu de se revoir au B&B ce soir, en l'honneur de leur amitié, afin de se remémorer les bons moments passés ensemble. Claudia avait tout organisé puisqu'elle était la seule à être resté dans le Dakota du Sud, devenant la gardienne de l'entrepôt. Ce rôle lui plaisait bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé. Elle avait un certain lien avec l'entrepôt qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout le temps, mais c'était comme si ce lieu était son enfant et comme tout bambin, celui-ci était capricieux, mais aucune situation que la jeune femme n'avait sue désamorcer. Elle menait ses agents avec fermeté, prenant exemple sur son mentor, mais gardé quand même une certaine innocence. La jolie rousse avait préparé tout pour ce soir et était en train d'observer le salon, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, quand elle ressentit quelqu'un derrière elle. Son instinct était devenu bien plus rigoureux depuis qu'elle était la gardienne. Elle se tourna donc et rencontra les yeux rieurs d'HG Wells, l'observant appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte. Claudia avait gardé contact avec la Victorienne ayant sympathisé quand Helena était redevenue un agent de l'entrepôt après sa période « Je veux détruire le monde » comme aimé l'appelé la hackeuse. Elle avait été un soutien remarquable et une amie fidèle et quand elle comprit que la femme devant elle était bien présente, elle ne put résister à l'envi de la prendre dans ses bras. La Victorienne lui rendit son étreinte avec un petit sourire attendrie, Claudia restera toujours la jeune femme innocente et douce qu'elle avait rencontrée.

\- _**Tu pourrais arrêter d'accaparer ma femme, Claudia,**_ retentit une voix derrière elles.

La concernée sourit à la nouvelle arrivante avant de lui sauter dans les bras sous les rires complices des deux autres femmes.

\- _**Tu m'as manqué, Myka,**_ murmura-t-elle quand elle se libéra des bras de l'ex agent.

La belle brune sourit à sa protégée avant de venir vers Helena et de déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. La Victorienne sourit de toutes ses dents, devant le sourire mutin de Claudia, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit puisque Leena et Pete venait d'entrer dans le salon. Le jeune homme vint prendre Myka dans ses bras, sous le regard inquisiteur d'HG. Pete le remarqua et la fixa avec un sourire amusé.

\- _**Fais attention, Lattimeur, elle est à moi à présent,**_ répliqua Helena en enroulant un bras possessif, mais protecteur, autour de la taille de sa belle.

Myka leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux depuis sa rupture avec le jeune homme et elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'aimait pas voir Helena possessive. Elle aimait leurs moments à deux aussi bien dans leur vie quotidienne que dans leur vie intime et par-dessus tout, elle était raide dingue amoureuse d'Helena G Wells.

\- _**Je suis tombée amoureuse de mon auteur favori alors ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour,**_ murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de l'inventeur assez fort pour que Pete puisse l'entendre également.

Celui-ci, nullement choqué ou déçu, vint embrasser HG en promettant de ne plus essayer de la rendre jalouse. Il était content pour elles, Myka était comme une petite sœur pour lui et malgré qu'il avait de forts sentiments pour son ancienne collègue, il était heureux de la voir si épanouie. Leena vint accueillir les deux femmes avec un énorme sourire et quand elle vint enlacer Myka, celui-ci se fit plus tendre.

\- _**Félicitations,**_ murmura-t-elle assez bas, ne laissant que Myka et Helena entendre ce mot.

Devant les yeux interrogateurs en face d'elle, la médium fixa le ventre de Myka une seconde, temps qu'il fallut aux deux femmes pour comprendre que Leena était à présent à courant.

\- _**Je ne dirais rien,**_ assura la jeune femme, repartant vers le reste des invités, laissant le couple seul.

\- _**Je t'avais dit que cela serait difficile à cacher à Leena,**_ s'amusa Helena, posant tendrement une main protectrice sur le ventre de Myka.

La concernée observa la main de sa femme posée sur la sienne, toutes les deux jointes sur son ventre. Leur bague de fiançailles s'entrechoqua légèrement avant que le couple ne soit appelé au sein du groupe. Helena sourit en observant les autres invités rires aux éclats et une petite pensée pour sa Christina s'insinua dans son esprit.

\- _**Je suis sûr que de là où elle est, elle est fière de toi, Helena,**_ retentit doucement la voix de Myka qui enlaça leurs doigts comme pour montrer un soutien à la belle Victorienne.

HG ne lui répondit pas, son seul regard parlant pour elle. Elles restèrent yeux dans les yeux pendant un petit moment, éclipsant totalement le monde autour. Elles étaient dans leur bulle quand elles n'entendirent plus aucun bruit. Myka revint la première à elle et tout en tournant son regard vers ses amis, elle donna un coup de coude à Helena qui se reconnecta elle aussi. Le couple se rendit compte qu'il était observé par six paires d'yeux qui avaient un immense sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Comprenant qu'elles s'étaient encore retrouvées dans une bulle de confort, Helena fut la première à rougir, ce qui fit naître un petit sourire en coin à Myka.

\- _**C'est bon de constater que certaines choses ne changent pas,**_ s'amusa Claudia avant de boire une gorgée de sa bouteille de bière.

Tout le monde rigola aux dires de Claudia pendant que Pete emmena deux verres de vin à Myka et Helena. L'inventeur accepta volontiers, posant un regard insistant sur sa femme. Celle-ci sourit à Pete avant de refuser gentiment le verre. L'homme fronça des sourcils, mais ne commenta pas. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre de coca que la brune accepta avec plaisir. Le temps passa bien vite pour le groupe qui venait de se mettre à table pour le dîner. Personne n'avait prévu cela, mais Claudia n'accepta aucun refus. Artie et Steve étaient arrivés un peu avant la décision de Claudia, travaillant ensemble sur une affaire pour le FBI qui avait duré plusieurs jours à Londres. Tout autours de la table, les sujets de conversation allèrent bon train et Myka posa un regard rêveur sur son groupe d'amis. Son regard passa de Claudia, Steve et Pete qui discutaient de bande dessinée tout en rigolant à Artie et Leena qui discutaient de l'entrepôt. Cette constatation fit doucement rire Myka. Il ne changera donc jamais. Puis enfin, son regard s'attarda sur HG qui s'était immiscé dans la discussion entre Artie et Leena. L'ex agent sourit tendrement en voyant sa femme si épanouie et porta une main à son ventre. Elle le caressa tendrement tout en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

 _~ ~ ~ **Bering & Wells **~ ~ ~_

 _Deux ans auparavant - Année 2016_

L'année avait été dure pour l'agent Bering. Cela faisait un an qu'elle avait quitté l'entrepôt tout comme ses collègues. Elle était encore avec Pete, mais elle sentait que quelque chose lui manqué. La belle Américaine ne voulait simplement pas s'avouer ce que tout le monde savait déjà et son travail à l'entrepôt lui manquait énormément. Pete le voyait, sa petite-amie dépérissait de jour en jour, ne mangeant presque plus et ne dormant que très peu. Il savait ce qui arrivé à sa belle et malgré la souffrance que cela lui causé, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Myka dans cet état. Ce fut en début de semaine qu'il décida de revenir à l'entrepôt pour voir Claudia. Quand elle le vit, la jeune femme perdit son assurance de gardienne et vint le prendre dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir. Après leurs retrouvailles, le fan de bande dessinée lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait avec Myka.

\- _**Elle n'est pas heureuse avec moi, Claudia, et même si cela me tue, il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour l'aider,**_ lui dit-il avec tristesse.

\- _**Vous vous êtes voilé la face tous les deux. Toi, tu l'aimes depuis votre rencontre, c'est évident et tu comprends le sentiment de Myka mieux qu'elle-même. Je vais voir dans la base de donner si je trouve quelque chose,**_ lui sourit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

Claudia disparut sous le sourire de Pete. Il se rappelait de l'effet que cela lui procuré quand Madame Frédéric le faisait. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour voir revenir son amie. Elle lui tendit un bout de papier noté d'une adresse.

\- _**Bonne chance Pete et la prochaine fois, n'attend pas un an pour me donner des nouvelles,**_ râla-t-elle un peu avant de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

Pete lui sourit en lui promettant de lui donner souvent des nouvelles puis il prit l'avion pour Londres, trouvant l'excuse de sa famille dans cette ville pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Myka, mais celle-ci n'était pas dupe, malgré qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire à Londres, elle comprenait que quelques choses clochée.

Londres, elle avait de très bon souvenir dans cette ville, notamment avec Helena. Elles s'étaient rencontrées là-bas malgré qu'à l'époque, la belle Victorienne était leur ennemi, mais elle n'oublia jamais la sensation qu'elle avait ressenti en rencontrant l'inventeur. Elle posa une main sur son cœur, découvrant qu'il battait bien plus fort, comme souvent, quand elle pensait à HG. Elle soupira, constatant qu'elle était devenue comme ça depuis un an uniquement parce qu'elle n'était plus agent à l'entrepôt alors que la victorienne l'était encore, elle. Elle récupéra son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, le déverrouilla et tomba sur une photo d'Helena et elle. Elle avait été prise juste avant son départ de l'entrepôt, après qu'ils avaient tous confié leurs meilleurs souvenirs de leur vie d'agent à l'artefact de la table ronde. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir. Elle avait mal et par-dessus tout, elle avait besoin de l'Anglaise. Elle s'endormit d'épuisement sur cette simple idée.

 _~ ~ ~ **Bering & Wells **~ ~ ~_

 _Londres - Année 2016_

Pete arriva à l'adresse que lui avait donné Claudia. Il se trouvait devant une très belle maison victorienne assez ancienne, mais très bien conservé. Il sonna à la porte, constatant qu'une voiture était garée devant le garage. Il attendit quelques secondes à peine avant qu'Helena G. Wells n'ouvre la porte.

\- _**Salut, HG,**_ salua-t-il en levant une main maladroitement.

Helena fut surprise de trouver le coéquipier et maintenant petit-ami de Myka devant son perron quand une idée lui vint en tête.

\- _**Bonjour, Pete. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Myka ?**_ Demanda-t-elle alors, soudainement paniquée.

Pete ne put que sourire quand il constata la lueur d'inquiétude perlé dans les yeux noirs d'Helena. Il ne lui répondit pas, sachant très bien qu'elle le suivrait de toute façon. Devant le silence de l'ex agent, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Myka alors sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, elle attrapa sa veste et après avoir fermé la porte de sa maison, elle suivit le fan de bande dessiné jusqu'en Amérique, ses pensées entières tournées vers une certaine brune aux cheveux bouclés.

 _~ ~ ~ **Bering & Wells **~ ~ ~_

 _Appartement de Myka - Année 2016_

Quand Myka se réveilla, elle eut comme le pressentiment que quelque chose avait changé. Elle fronça des sourcils en se redressant sur son lit. Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et elle comprit qu'il faisait nuit. Elle consulta son téléphone quand une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille la fit sursauter.

\- _**Il est un peu plus d'une heure du matin, Myka.**_

\- _**Helena ?**_ Lui répondit-elle, la voix faible.

La belle Victorienne s'avança vers elle et l'agent Bering put découvrir la jeune femme grâce aux rayons de la pleine lune. Elle en fut époustouflée avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvé bien avec elle dans sa chambre. Sans se contrôler, elle se réfugia dans les bras de la plus âgée, sous le sourire attendrie de celle-ci. Elle laissa ses larmes coulées comme un torrent, n'en pouvant plus de retenir cette tristesse en elle. HG posa tendrement sa main gauche autour de la taille de celle qu'elle avait toujours aimée et caressa ses cheveux d'un geste tendre. Elles restèrent comme cela jusqu'à que la crise de larmes de l'ex agent se calme. Plus d'une heure plus tard, Myka s'était endormi dans ses bras. Le regard voilé d'une tristesse sans précédent, elle allongea la jeune Américaine sur son lit, remerciant des années de maîtrise du Kempo sans lesquelles elle n'aurait jamais pu porter Myka jusqu'à son lit. La recouvrant doucement à l'aide de sa couverture, elle caressa le visage serein de l'ancien agent de l'entrepôt.

\- _**Je suis désolée de m'être éloignée, Myka. C'est à cause de moi si tu es dans cet état. Je te promets de ne plus partir. Dors maintenant petit ange, je veillerai sur toi,**_ murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de la belle brune.

\- _**Merci d'être revenu pour elle, Helena.**_

La concernée sursauta en entendant Pete derrière elle, il était en train de l'observer accouder à la porte de la chambre. Helena lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, ce qui amusa l'homme. HG sortit de la chambre, non sans un dernier regard pour Myka et le fan de bande dessiné la suivit jusqu'au salon. Elle s'installa dans le canapé, attendant que son hôte ne revienne. Pete lui tendit un thé tout en décapsulant sa bouteille de bière avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil, près du canapé. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à que Pete ne le brise, sous la surprise de l'Anglaise.

\- _**Ça me fait mal de dire ça, mais elle a besoin de toi, HG. Tu es la seule personne qu'elle voudra bien écouter. Je ne suis que le vestige de notre passé en tant qu'agent,**_ lui avoua-t-il, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Helena.

\- _**Tu es important pour elle aussi, Pete. C'est son travail d'agent qui lui manque,**_ contra l'Anglaise, les yeux reposants sur le feu de cheminée devant eux.

\- _**Tu ne m'as pas compris,**_ s'amusa-t-il tandis qu'une paire d'yeux le scruta avec surprise. _ **Je suis peut-être le vestige de notre travail en tant qu'agent, mais toi, Helena, tu es bien plus que cela pour elle. Tu es Helena G. Wells, son écrivain préféré, mais avant tout, tu es une femme exceptionnelle et sûr d'elle. J'ai compris depuis votre première rencontre ce qu'il se passait entre vous. Mon dieu, HG, tu es bien la seule à ne pas avoir vu les regards qu'elle te lançait,**_ lui expliqua le jeune homme, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

\- _**Ce n'était que de l'admiration pour une personne que je ne suis plus, Pete,**_ répliqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

L'homme sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il se leva de sa place et s'avança vers elle pour la contourner. Helena suivit son regard et fut soudainement subjuguée par le regard d'une certaine brune jusqu'à que ce regard ne se déplace sur son ami. Pete prit Myka dans ses bras comme un grand frère le ferait et déposa un baiser tendre sur son front.

- _ **Soit heureuse, Myka, même si ce n'est pas avec moi,**_ sourit-il malgré la situation.

\- _**Je suis désolée, Pete,**_ s'excusa l'ex agent, le regard mouillé de larmes silencieuses.

\- _**Je ne le suis pas, moi. J'ai passé de très bons moments avec toi, et même si ce n'est pas en tant que petit-ami, je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi,**_ la réconforta-t-il en essuyant doucement ses larmes. _**Helena, si tu disparais encore une fois, que tu lui fais du mal. Rien qu'une fois. Je te retrouverais et je te le ferais regretter,**_ répliqua-t-il ensuite pour la Victorienne qui lui sourit doucement.

Pete compris qu'Helena avait fait son choix. Alors, il sourit aux deux femmes avant de sortir de l'appartement de Myka. Celle-ci observa un instant la porte d'entrée avant de portée son regard sur HG. Elle sourit et sans réfléchir, elle alla vers elle d'un pas rapide, mais sûr. Elle prit la nuque de son écrivain favori et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles gémirent à l'unisson sous cette sensation tant attendue pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Leurs lèvres commencèrent à se mouvoir ensemble dans une coordination parfaite. L'ancien agent passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de l'inventeur qui comprit la demande silencieuse de sa belle. Elle entrouvrit donc les lèvres, laissant la langue de la brune bouclée caressé la sienne. Leurs corps frémirent à ce simple contact avant qu'HG ne lutte elle aussi pour la dominance, passant d'un baiser tout en douceur à un baiser bien plus sauvage et passionné. Hors d'haleine, elles se séparèrent après quelques secondes, le goût de la langue de l'autre sur les lèvres. Myka posa son front contre celui d'Helena, lui souriant tendrement.

- _ **J'ai enfin compris ce que tout le monde sait déjà. Je t'aime Helena,**_ lui avoua-t-elle avec émotion, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

Le regard d'HG s'embruma devant la déclaration tant attendue de celle qu'elle aimait depuis bien des années maintenant. Elle reprit alors, sous le coup de l'émotion, les lèvres de l'ancien agent avec tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'elle éprouvé pour elle.

- _ **Je t'aime aussi, Myka,**_ lui répondit-elle après le baiser, avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

La concernée l'embrassa bien moins chastement, faisant passer énormément d'émotions dans ce baiser qui fut le troisième d'une longue série.

 _~ ~ ~ **Bering & Wells **~ ~ ~_

 _Bed And Breakfast - Présent - Année 2018_

Myka reprit ses esprits quand Claudia se leva et demanda le silence. Artie était en bout de table à gauche, Leena sur sa propre gauche et Steve sur sa droite. Au centre, Myka faisait face à Helena. À côté de la femme aux cheveux bouclés se trouvé Claudia et en face d'elle Pete. Tout le monde fixa la jeune rousse qui en sourit.

\- _**J'aimerais porter un toast à notre amitié,**_ lança-t-elle en levant son verre, imité par ses amis. _**Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma vie serait aussi folle, mais je vous ai rencontré et tout a changé. Je veux remercier tout le monde ici présent pour m'avoir apporté une famille,**_ continua-t-elle, l'émotion s'entendant dans son timbre de voix, avant de se rasseoir.

\- _**J'aimerais porter également un toast à notre couple favori !**_ S'exclama Pete en levant son verre en direction d'Helena et Myka, sous le rire de tout le monde devant la gêne des concernées. _**J'espère que votre bonheur continuera jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Vous le méritez,**_ avoua-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Helena plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme. Oui, elles étaient heureuses. Elle se leva alors, toujours son regard encré dans celui de Myka, un sourire sûr d'elle sur le coin des lèvres. Comprenant ce qu'allait faire l'amour de sa vie, la jeune femme se mordit légèrement les lèvres, geste qui n'échappa pas à Helena dont le regard venait de s'assombrir considérablement. Elle leva son verre, sans pouvoir détourné le regard de l'Américaine.

\- _**Nous avons vécu tellement de choses tous ensembles,**_ commença-t-elle, observant chacun des membres de son équipe. _ **Je me suis perdue pendant un temps sur le chemin de la noirceur, mais vous m'avez donné une nouvelle raison de vivre. J'aimerais donc porter un toast à cette équipe, mais plus particulièrement à Myka, l'amour de ma vie. Je suis heureuse d'être revenu à cette époque et je bénis le jour où nos chemins se sont croisés. J'ai également une annonce à faire,**_ continua-t-elle devant le regard amoureux de sa femme et les haussements de sourcils des autres personnes autour de la table. _**Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes puisque je vais bientôt être, à nouveau, Maman. Myka est enceinte,**_ termina-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Tout le monde posa son regard sur la future maman avec surprise. Tous sauf Leena qui vint la première prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras à nouveau. Sous la surprise d'Helena, Artie s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras également. Puis vint le tour de Steeve et de Pete. Le premier sourit grandement à Myka et lui souhaita tout le bonheur du monde tandis que Pete vint prendre Helena puis Myka dans une étreinte d'ours. Claudia fut la dernière à réagir et elle se posa devant Myka et Helena qui venait de la rejoindre. Elle fixa la brune bouclée un instant avant de sourire de toutes ses dents et de prendre les deux femmes dans un câlin collectif.

\- _**Félicitations les filles,**_ leur dit-elle avec émotion. _ **Je veux être la marraine !**_ Ordonna ensuite Claudia ce qui causa le rire des deux futures mamans.

- _ **Nous y avons longuement réfléchis,**_ intervient Myka pour la première fois depuis le début du repas. _**Claudia, tu seras la marraine de notre enfant,**_ confirma-t-elle sous le regard satisfait de la jeune rousse.

\- _**Pete, tu en seras le parrain,**_ reprit Helena, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme.

Devant cette déclaration, des larmes perlèrent au bord des yeux du fan de bande dessiné. Après un instant de réalisation, il prit fortement Helena dans ses bras qui le lui rendit sous le regard attendri de tout le monde. Quand ils se lâchèrent, Myka prit la place de Pete et vint déposer un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de sa femme. Celle-ci sourit dans l'échange et porta une main sur le ventre de l'Américaine, par réflexe et protection. Elles restèrent front contre front avant que Claudia ne reprenne la parole.

\- _**Vous avez choisi le prénom ?**_

\- _**Si c'est un garçon, nous allons l'appelé Donovan en hommage à Claudia,**_ expliqua Helena en fixant la nouvelle gardienne qui mit une main sur son cœur, touché. _**En deuxième prénom, Peter,**_ reprit-elle en posant son regard sur le fan de bande dessiné, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- _**Si c'est une fille, ce sera Eleanor et en deuxième prénom Christina,**_ leur avoua ensuite Myka sous les yeux pétillants de sa grande brune.

HG n'était pas au courant du choix de sa femme puisque celle-ci voulait garder sa décision secrète et elle comprit pourquoi. Elle voulait rendre hommage à sa fille qu'elle avait perdue bien trop tôt. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Helena sans qu'elle ne cherche à se cacher avant de venir déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Myka. Tous leurs amis furent touchés de ce choix et observèrent les deux femmes avec admiration et tendresse.

\- _**Wells et Bering, la meilleure équipe,**_ soupira Helena une fois le baiser terminé.

\- _**Bering et Wells,**_ s'exclama Myka avec autorité, non sans un petit sourire amusé.

L'Anglaise rigola franchement suivis du reste du groupe. Oui, elles formaient à présent une famille heureuse, et cela, jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. heureuse et cela jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS ! J'espère avoir des retours de votre part ;)**_

 _ **OS Suivant : Bering & Wells au pays des vampires. Basé sur le film " Fright Night 2 " ! ( Ne le regardé pas, je vous assure que vous ne loupez rien.. Enfin, sauf si vous aimez BEAUCOUP Jaime Murray alors là, je vous dis de foncer xD ) **_

* * *

_**Bisous bisous ! :***_


End file.
